Użytkownik:PaperCats/Brudnopis/Flora
Flora – czarodziejka natury, członkini Klubu Winx, Wróżka Strażniczka planety Linphea, uczennica Alfei. Historia Wczesne życie Sezon 1 Flora udaje się do Alfei na początek roku szkolnego, gdzie już pierwszego dnia poznaje swoje współlokatorki Bloom (podającą się za Varandę), Stellę, Musę i Tecnę. Razem udają się na miasto coś zjeść, by zacieśnić więzi. Bloom udała się na rozmowę telefoniczną z mamą, lecz kiedy długo nie wracała, dziewczyny zaczęły się o nią martwić. Wtedy odkrywają, że została zaatakowana przez Trix. Dziewczyny przemieniają się i ratują Bloom z opresji. Wtedy dowiadują się o jej kłamastwie i poznają jej prawdziwe imię i pochodzenie. Pod koniec dnia formują grupę, którą Bloom nazwała „Klub Winx”. Podczas śniadania Faragonda ogłasza, że odbędzie się dziś w nocy bal na cześć nowych uczniów, w którym udział wezmą również magicy ze szkoły Czerwonej Fontanny. Bloom nie mając stroju na tę okazję udaje się z Winx na zakupy, jednak niczego nie udaje się kupić. Później Bloom informuje dziewczyny o zamiarach Trix, które przypadkiem podsłuchała, dzięku czemu razem niedopuściły do ziśczenia planu wiedźm. Podczas balu, Flora zauważyła przez okno, że Trix dorwały Bloom. Dziewczyny chciały jak najszybciej udać się pomóc przyjaciółce, lecz zatrzymała je Faragonda. Kiedy wreszcie udało im się wyrwać, Trix już nie było, ale Bloom była bezpieczna. Później Flora mówi Bloom, że Trix nie wykradły pierścienia Stelli, gdyż podmieniła go z jajkiem, z którego wykluła się kaczka Pepe. thumb|Zauważenie statku Czerwonej Fontanny. Winx są na lekcji na Czarnych bagnach, gdzie mają za zadanie dotrzeć do polany w Lesie Zadumy bez używania magii. Winx zauważają jak zestrzelony statek Specjalistów spada na ziemię, a następnie dowiadują się, że uciekł z niego trol, którego przewozili. Winx dochodzą do wniosku, że ktoś pomógł uciec trolowi, więc decydują się odłożyć zadanie na później i dołączyć do poszukiwań. Flora ostrzega ostrzega Winx przed rośliną nie lubiącą hałasu, jednak Stella nie słuchając jej zaplątuje się w roślinę, a chwilę później Winx znajdują Specjalistów złapanych w tę samą roślinę. Flora uspokoiła je i dalej wyruszli w drogę. Grupa zdecydowała się przejść przez rzekę skacząc po kępkach torfu poruszanych przez wir. Riven wpada do wody, ale reszcie udaje się go wyciągnąć. Kiedy kontynuują poszukiwania, nagle usłyszeli krzyk i odnaleźli trola atakującego dziewczęta z Alfei. Decydują się na plan, w którym Winx odwrócą jego uwagę, a Specjaliści go skują, jednak ci zostają odepchnięci przez trola, który następnie uciekł. Trol niestety zniknął. Specjaliści żegnają się z Winx, a dziewczyny otrzymują zaliczenie zadania Kiedy Winx przygotowują jedzenie, Stella informuje je, że Sky zaprosił ją na randkę. Stella prosi je o pomoc w dobiorze ubrania. Flora proponuje jej prostą czarną sukienkę, lecz ta uważa, że nadaje się na pogrzeb. Kiedy się już naszykowała, dała Bloom swój pierścień by go pilnowała. Rano budzi je hałas z pokoju Stelli, która zachowuje się dziwnie. Dziewczyny jednak ignorują to i idą na zajęcia, na których Stella się nie pojawia. Po ataku Stelli na Bloom, dziewczyny zastanawiają się co się mogło stać i udają się do Sky'a, lecz ten nie ma pojęcia o żadnej randce. Następnie Winx udają się do miasta Magix, gdzie próbują odnaleźć Czarną Lagunę, lokal, w którym miała się odbyć randka. Drogę wskazuje im tajemniczy facet. Kiedy pojawiają się na miejscu, Flora zauważa, że drzewo przy lokalu jest dziwne, jakby nie istniało. W budynku spotykają Stellę, która atakuje dziewczyny. Winx odkrywają, że nie jest to Stella, a Darcy i że wpadły w pułapkę Trix. Dziewczyny przemieniają się, a Trix domagają się wymiany. Chcą pierścień, w zamian za życie Stelli. Bloom ulega i oddaje Icy pierścień. thumb|Odebranie mocy. Winx razem planują odzyskać pierścień Stelli. Decydują się włamać do Chmurnej Wieży podziemnymi tunelami. Stella znajduje w szkole swój pierścień. Po chwili trafiają do sali archiwum. Bloom uważa, że ma szansę dowiedzieć się tutaj prawdy o sobie. Znajduje księgę z jej imieniem, jednak ta okazała się żywa i nie pozwoliła Bloom na otwarcie się. Po chwili wszystkie wyjścia znikają. Winx przemieniają się i razem niszczą ścianę, dzięki czemu wydostają się z sali. Dziewczyny jdnak zostały zaatakowane przez pająki. Flora tworzy pożeracza owadów, który zajmuje się stworzeniami, jednak te łączą się ze sobą, tworząc potwora. Winx pokonują go, a po chwili pojawia się jeszcze jeden pająk. Stella chcąc go pokonać wywołała przez przypadek pożar, który zagrodził Winx wyjście. Po chwili Bloom, zachowując się dziwnie, wyprowadziła dziewczyny z wieży. Winx za włamanie do Chmurnej Wieży zostają ukarane przez Faragondę i zostaje odebrana im moc. thumb|left|Konfrontacja z minotaurem. Griselda uważając, że odebranie mocy to za mało, każe Winx zostać w szkole i posprzątać ją, kiedy pozostałe uczennice udają się na koncert. Winx wzywają Specjalistów, by ci pomogli im w sprzątaniu, po czym urządzają w budynku imprezę. Niespodziewanie w budynku pojawił się minotaur. Stella zaproponowała użycie sprzętu do czyszczenia, by się z nim rozprawić. Po załatwieniu potwora, zauważyły kaczkę Icy – Pepe, dzięki której zrozumiały, że to robota Trix. Bloom twierdzi, że powinny udać się do gabinetu Faragondy, by za pomocą kryształowej kuli przyglądać się sytuacji. Na miejscu jednak już były dyrektorka oraz Griselda, które odesłały Trix do Chmurnej Wieży, podziękowały Specjalistom za pomoc i przywróciły moc Winx. Rankiem, kiedy Bloom obudziła się, Flora informuje ją, że dziś jest Dzień Róży, tutejsze święto mamy, więc zajęcia są odwołane. Flora, podobnie jak Tecna, udaje się na swoją planetę z tej okazji. Późnej nocy Flora zauważa, że Bloom niespokojnie śpi, przez co zmartwiona budzi Stellę. Pokazując jej, Flora zaczyna panikować, co zmusiło Stellę do podniesienia głosu, przez co przypadkiem obudziła Bloom. Rankiem Bloom opowiadała o swoich snach, a Tecna je analizowała. Tecna uważa, że postać chce przekazać jej jakąś wiadomość, ale Stella uważa, że przesadza, czym denerwuje Bloom. W pokoju Tecny i Musy, dziewczyny wytykają Stelli jej zachowanie, przez co zaczęła droczyć się z Musą o jej relacjach z Rivenem. Ta zdenerwowana wychodzi. Później wraz z innymi Winx oraz Specjalistami przybyły pomóc Musie, którą zaatakowały czarownice z Chmurnej Wieży. Pod wpływem emocji Bloom uwolniła nieznaną, potężną energię, którą pokonała Trix. Winx rozmawiają o nadchodzącym egzaminie w pokoju symulacji. Podczas kiedy inne ekscytują się nim, Flora zamartwia się konskwencjami symulatora, o których słyszała, jednak Tecna szybko ją uspokaja mówiąc, że to tylko plotki i nic złego nie może się stać. Będąc już w pokoju Palladium przedstawia jak działa maszyna. Wyjaśnia również jak ma wyglądać egzamin – czarodziejki muszą wybrać między zmierzeniem się ze złymi czarami wiedźm, a ożywieniem wymarłego środowiska. Nastepnego dnia na pierwszy ogień poszła Bloom. Wybrała ożywienie środowiska, a Domino jako planetę do odnowienia. Niestety Bloom zaatakowały Trix, przez pozostałe Winx byla bardzo zmartwione. Ostatecznie profesor wyciągnął Bloom z symulatora i przełożył egzamin z powodu awarii maszyny. Stella rozpoczęła kłótnię z Florą, dotyczącą jej roślin, które wszędzie umieszcza. Flora twierdzi, że Tecna nie ma z nimi problemu, jednak po chwili odkrywa, że ta została przez jedną z nich uwięziona w szafie. Po kłótni z nimi, Flora obwieszcza, że przeniesie rośliny na czarne bagna. Bloom próbuje odwieść ją od tego pomysłu, ale Flora opuściła pokój. Pozostałe Winx ruszyły za nią i znalazły Florę na bagnach. Powiedziała, że wróci do Alfei jak tylko znajdzie Giadolę Radosną. Pozostałe Winx przyłączyły się do poszukiwań, na które Stella cały czas narzekała. Nagle natrafiły na wodne nimfy, które zaprowadziły Winx do ich królowej. Ta zgodziła się pokazać im kwiat oraz opowiedziała o potworze z Czarnej Wyspy, który ich nęka. Winx zdecydowały się pomóc nimfom i przemieniły się. Kiedy leciały na wodą, wyłonił się z niej wielki stwór, który pożarł Musę. Winx ruszyły w wodę za potworem i wyciągnęli Musę z jego paszczy. Kiedy wyłoniły się z niej, trafiły na Czarną Wyspę. Kiedy szły przez nią Winx, z wyjątkiem Tecny zaczęły usypiać. Spowodowane było to gazem usypiającym. Tecna utworzyła nad nimi bańkę powietrza, którą pokryła powoli wyspę budząc wszystkich. Obudzona nimfa mówi Winx, że wyspa jest tak naprawdę skorupą wilekiego żółwia, który zasnął z powodu gazu wierzby. Bloom i Flora rozprawiają się z drzewem. Problem nimf został zażegnany, a królowa we wdzięczności przekazuje Florze Giadolę Radosną. Profesor Palladium po naprawie symulatora wznawia egzamin, na którym jednak nie pojawia się Stella. Flora po wcześniejszych przygotowaniach wybiera na egzaminie zrzucenie czarów wiedźm, co kończy się powodzeniem. Winx znajdują później Stellę w jej pokoju szykującą się na wybory Miss Magix. Dziewczyny były złe na nią, ale zgodziły się ostatni raz jej pomóc. Flora wraz z Musą zajęły się przygotowaniem Stelli. Po prezentacji uczestniczek Bloom pocieszała Stellę martwiącą się o pozycję w konkursie i pogratulowała uczestniczce z numerem 10, Lucy, którą wszyscy się zachwycili. Ta jednak zignorowała Bloom. Po prezentacji talentów zwyciężyła Lucy, jednak okazało się, że miała na sobie urok, więc faktyczną zwyciężczynią została Stella. Po wyborach Bloom przypomniała Stelli o egzaminie. Następnego dnia rozpoczął się egzamin czarodziejki, który jednak ta oblała. Winx mimo to cieszą się nadchodzącymi wakacjami. Bloom po powrocie z wakacji opowiedziała swoją przygodę na Ziemi oraz to jak się dowiedziała, że jest adoptowana. Flora, wraz z resztą, próbowała pocieszyć Bloom, mówiąc, że adopcja to największy dar miłości. Kiedy wrócił dziewczynie humor, wszystkie się przytuliły. Flora wraz z pozostałymi Winx oglądały ze zmartwieniem jak Bloom radzi sobie na egzaminie. Na szczęście ta zaliczyła. Rankiem następnego dnia Flora mówi Stelli, że Bloom nie wróciła ostatniej nocy. Musa i Tecna twierdzą, że szukały wszędzie, nawet pytały Brandona, ale ten powiedział, że zostawił Bloom pod Alfeą. Winx decydują się ruszyć na poszukiwania. Udaje im się znaleźć Bloom wraz z wiedźmą Mirtą, jednak po chwili przylatują Trix, z którymi rozpoczynają walkę. W wyniku starcia Mirta została przez Trix zamieniona w dynię. Bloom uwolniła potężną energię, którą przegoniła trzy wiedźmy, a Mirta została zabrana do Alfei. W klasie profesor Wizgiz informuje uczennice o jutrzejszym teście, co nie podoba się czarodziejkom. Dziewczyny dyskutujac zauważyły Bloom śpiącą na ławce w sali. Flora budzi dziewczynę, jednak po chwili przychodzi Griselda, która zabiera Bloom do gabinetu Faragondy. Flora w tym czasie usiłuje przemienić Mirtę spowrotem w człowieka, lecz nie może zdjąć klątwy. Po chwili przychodzi Bloom z kopertą zawierającą odpowiedzi do testów. Przez jakiś czas dziewczyny zastanawiają się co z zrobić z odpowiedziami, a w trakcie dyskusji Bloom zasnęła. Chwilę później do pokoju wparowała Griselda, która obudziła Bloom i zaprowadziła do gabinetu. Dziewczyny sądziły, że chodzi o kopertę. Kiedt rudowłosa wrócił, rzuciły się na nią pytaniami, lecz ta na wszystkie zaprzeczyła. Po chwili ponownie zaczęły rozmyślać co zrobić kopertą. Później Winx udają się do spiżarni schować kopertę. Ostatecznie każda z nich chciała podejrzeć na odpowiedzi, na czym wszystkie się nakryły. Flora schowała kopertę do szuflady w pokoju i Winx poszły spowrotem spać. Następnego dnia okazało się, ze kontrolowanie pokusy otwarcia koperty z odpowiedziami było już egzaminem, więc te czarodziejki, które jej nie otworzyły zdały na piątki z plusem. thumb|Nakrycie potwora. Winx udając się do szkoły omawiały nadchodzący dzień otwarty dla rodziców. Wchodząc do pokoju, Tecna twierdzi, że słyszała jakiś szelest, ale Bloom uznała, że tej się przesłyszało. Później Winx zostały wybudzone ze snu przez krzyki Stelli. Stella wyjaśnia, że miała dziwny sen. Po pocieszeniu jej Winx wróciły do swoich łóżek, jednak tym razem zostały obudzone przez krzyki z pokoju Tecny i Musy. Te wyjaśniają, że również miały dziwne sny. Flora porozumiewa się Mirtą, która tłumaczy, że w grasuje tutaj jakiś stwór, który powoduje te koszmary. Stwór zniknął wraz z nadejściem ranka, a Flora następnego ranka próbuje ponownie odczarować Mirtę. Wieczorem, stwór ponownie zaatakował obierając sobie za cel Florę. Ta jednak nie zasnęła i zaczęła się bronić, a Kiko poinformował pozostałe Winx o ataku stwora. Czarodziejki przemieniły się i nawiązały walkę, która przeniosła się na zewnątrz Alfei. Tam po chwili pojawiły się Trix. Do akcji wkroczyła Faragonda, dzięki której pokonano potwora. Trix uciekły, a Faragonda zapytała się dziewcząt co się dzieje, same jednak nie wiedziały co odpowiedzieć. Bloom obwieściła Winx, że zamierza dostać się jakoś na pokaz w Czerwonej Fontannie i dowiedzieć o uczuciach Brandona wobec niej. Dziewczyny uważają, że to szalone, ale decydują się jej pomóc. Dostając się jakoś do szkoły, gdzie rodzielają się z Bloom. Winx błądzą po korytarzach, ale natrafiają w końcu na drzwi prowadzące do areny, przez które na przemian przyglądają się poczynaniom magików. Stamtąd widzą konfrontację Bloom z Diaspro oraz dowiadują, się że Brandon to w rzeczywistości książę Sky z Eraklyonu, który zamienił się tożsamościami ze swoim giermkiem Brandonem. Informacja ta szokuje Stellę. Dziewczyny wróciły następnie do Alfei. Bloom informuje Winx, że opuszcza Alfeę. Dziewczyny próbują ją odwieść od tego pomysłu, lecz Bloom jest zdecydowana. Później dziewczyny informują Faragondę o odejściu Bloom, przez co zostają zganione za późne poinformowanie oraz za to że jej nie zdołały zatrzymać. Stella decyduje się spróbować jeszcze raz porozmawiać z Bloom i przywrócić ją do szkoły. thumb|Powrót Bloom do Alfei. Następnego dnia Bloom wraca wraz ze Stellą do Alfei, lecz po chwili dziewczyna zostaje zabrana przez Griseldę do gabinetu Faragondy. Kiedy z niego wraca, opowiada dziewczynom o tym, że Trix odebrały jej moc oraz prawdę o swojej przeszłości – jest księżniczką planety Domino, posiadającą w sobie Smoczy Płomień, a Daphne jest jej starszą siostrą, która by ratować Bloom i płomień przed Trzema Prastarymi Wiedźmami, które zniszczyły Domino, poświęciła się i przeniosła małą Bloom na Ziemię. Później Winx zauważają czarne chmury pokrywające Magix oraz robale wylęgające się w Alfei. Profesor Palladium wbiega do ich pokoju i informuje dziewczyny o ataku na szkołę. Winx wybiegają i wszystkie z wyjątkiem Bloom przemieniają się, i pomagają innym uczennicom bronić szkoły. thumb|Wyprawa na Domino Faragonda prosi Winx do swojego gabinetu, gdzie informuje je o ataku Trix na magiczny wymiar. Dyrektorka proponuje Bloom udanie się do Domino i odnalezienie sposobu na odzyskanie mocy. Bloom wraz pozostałymi Winx zostaje przeniesiona przez profesora Palladiuma do Domino, gdzie próbują odnaleźć zamek królewski. Nagle pojawia się przed nimi śnieżny potwór, z którym Stella nawiązuje walkę. Potwór jednak uderzeniem w ziemię tworzy w niej pęknięcie, które odziela Bloom od reszty dziewczyn. Dziewczyna traci równowagę i wpada w przepaść. Dziewczyny ukrywają się przed potworem, zastanawiając się co robić. Decydują się uniknąć walki z nim i wyruszyć na poszukiwania Bloom. Natrafiają na oblodzone wieże zamku królewskiego, które Stella roztapia. Po chwili ziema zaczęła się trząść, a gdy się uspokoiło Winx znalazły Bloom. Stella wraz z pomocą Tecny odmroziła sporą część zamku, po czym dziewczyny udały do podziemnych korytarzy. Bloom usłyszała wtedy tajemniczy głos, a po chwili pojawiła się przed nimi Daphne. Ta zaprowadziła je do skarbca Domino, gdzie Bloom znalazła swoją koronę oraz ujrzała scenę Daphne przenoszącej małą Bloom na Ziemię. Bloom przyrzekła sobie, że odnajdzie swoich rodziców, po czym Daphne zniknęła. Kiedy Winx zamierzały wrócić natrafiły ponownie na śnieżnego potwora wraz z wieloma mniejszymi stworami. Czarodziejki zmuszone były do odwrotu do zamku i bronienia się stamtąd. Potwory wdarły się do środka i kiedy wydawało się że są w sporych kłopotach pojawili się Specjaliści. Winx ostatecznie udało się pokonać potwora. Specjaliści wyjaśniają Winx, że Czerwona Fontanna została zniszczona i że magicy musieli ukryć się w Alfei. Potem zabierają je spowrotem do Magix. W Alfei są witani przez Faragondę i Saladina. Dowiadują się również, że Knut przeszedł na ich stronę. Później, kiedy wszyscy szykują się do walki Bloom oznajmia, że udaje się wraz ze Stellą, Sky'em, Brandonem i Knutem do Chmurnej Wieży odzyskać Smoczy Płomień. Kiedy Armia Ciemności nadeszła, Winx przemieniły się i wraz z uczennicami oraz magikami rozpoczęły walkę. Atak udało odeprzeć, jednak wszyscy w Alfei oczekują na kolejny. Flora, Musa i Tecna pocieszają koleżanki ze szkoły zmartwione przebiegiem wojny, próbując nabawić je optymizmem. Później do Alfei teleportują się Griffin, uczennice Chmurnej Wieży, Stella, Brandon, Riven i Knut. Winx dopytują się Stelli gdzie jest Bloom i Sky, jednak ta nie wie co się z nimi stało, po tym jak zdecydowali się odciągnąć uwagę Armii Ciemności. Następnie rozpoczyna się kolejna bitwa, jednak armia jest zbyt potężna i regeneruje się po każdym ataku. Udaje się jednak ponownie odeprzeć atak, niestety nie na długo. Faragonda zbiera wszystkich i namawia wszystkich do połączenia sił. Czarodziejki wraz z wiedźmami utworzyły barierę, dzięki której wykonali pierwszy krok w stronę wygrania wojny. W swoim pokoju Flora wraz z innymi Winx usiłuje ponownie przywrócić Mirtę do jej ludzkiej postaci. Ostatecznie udaje się je się to. Stella po chwili mówi, że pod budynkiem jest przystojny facet kierując się w stronę Musy. Ta udaje brak zainteresowania, mimo to wychodzi na dwór. Później Flora dopytuje się Mirty, czy wie jakie plany mają Trix, ta jednak nie wie czego się po nich spodziewać. Po chwili do szkoły przylatują Wodne Nimfy, które ostrzegają Faragondę przed nadchodzącą armię z Trix na czele. Wszyscy szykują się do ostatecznego starcia. Wkracza Armia Ciemności wraz z Trix. Faragodna i Griffin tworzą magiczną barierę, jednak Stormy przełamuje ją. Po chwili pojawiają się Bloom i Sky. Winx dołączają do czarodziejki w walce z Trix. Bloom zajmuje się Icy, a reszta Winx bierze na siebie Darcy i Stormy. Po ciężkiej walce wiedźmy przegrywają. Pokój powrócił do Magix. W Alfei z tej okazji zorganizowano przyjęcie. Sezon 2 thumb|Ranna dziewczyna. W Alfei trwają przygotowania na przyjęcie z okazji rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego. Flora zajmuje się wystrojem sali kwiatami. Później, podczas ceremonii Faragonda daje przemówienie, po czym prosi Winx na scenę, a następnie otwiera Alfeę. Później dziewczyny spędziają czas ze Specjalistami, dopóki ci nie wracają do fontanny. Chwilę później Winx dostrzegają kogoś w drzewach. Była to ranna dziewczyna, która po chwili zemdlała. Z jej kaptura wypadła mała, śpiąca wróżka. Winx zabierają ją do Alfei. thumb|left|Obudzona Layla. Znaleziona dziewczyna nadal śpi, a Winx nad nią czuwają. Następnego dnia profesor Wizgiz porowadzi lekcję dotyczącą przeciwieństw. Później przebywa w pokoju gdzie jest śpiąca dziewczyna z Musą, a po chwili wchodzą Bloom i Stella. Dziewczyna obudziła się na chwilę, jednak szybko zasnęła. Po chwili znowu się obudziła dopytując się o swoją wróżkę Piff, a gdy zobaczyła, że ta jest cała i zdrowa, uspokoiła się i zjadła kanapkę od Stelli. Następnie przedstawiła się jako Layla i opowiedziała o tym co jej się przytafiło. Zła istota porwała Pixie i wyssała z ich moc. Layla usiłowała uratować wróżki, jednak istota wyssała również jej moc przez co była niezdolna je uratować. Winx oferują jej pomoc w odzykaniu wróżek. Inne media Filmy Tajemnica Zaginionego Królestwa Magiczna Przygoda Tajemnica Morskich Głębin Komiksy World of Winx : ''Osobny artykuł: Flora (World of Winx)'' Charakterystyka Osobowość Wygląd Flora jest wysoką i chudą dziewczyną o ciemno śniadej skórze. Ma długie, jasno brązowe włosy z blond pasemkami na dwóch kosmykach opadających po bokach twarzy. Ma wąskie zielone oczy i lekko zadarty nos. Ubiera się głównie w różowe i zielone kolory. Moce i umiejętności Transformacje Magia Winx Charmix Enchantix Believix Harmonix Sirenix Bloomix Mythix Butterflix Tynix Ciekawostki